His Eyes
by DrChristineJ
Summary: Usually you're in a better mood when your eyes are so light." -Bella's theory about Edwards eyes. In the meadow a late September day,they discover true love once again.And Bella knows something very special about his eyes.One-Shot! COMPLETE!


**_Title: His Eyes_**

**_Category:Romance/General_**

**_Rated: K+_**

**_By:FanpireGirl_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or Twilight, Stephenie Meyer's._**

**_Bella&Edward One-Shot_**

* * *

"_Usually you're in a better mood when your eyes are so light."-Bella p. 148, Twilight_

…I let my eyes wander over the field a few times before I dared to meet his. I could tell from the corner of my eyes that he stared at something too far for my eyes to catch – his expression tense but smooth. His arms supporting on the ground, legs crossed in front of him.

The September breeze light and uncomfortably silent, not even a bird, or a tree was infected by it. I curled my legs further up, still waiting for him to reply. I finally allowed myself a quick glare at him, turning my head slightly. His eyes were still scanning into the forest, but I could swear I saw a hint of smile on his mouth now.

"I used to hat this time of the year, you know. Never had a real reason to, I just never liked it. The leaves falling of the trees, the birds flying south. Still the safest time. It's weird, don't you think? Even ironic. Now it's my favorite month. The month that it's easiest for me to be with you." The hint of smile – if it had ever really been one – was now gone, and his mouth was pressed together to a firm line, his eyebrows shifting.

"There was this girl…" he said trailing off. He picked up a stone from the flat ground, playing with it in his hands. "I met her at a library in north Alaska for…22 years ago. She had just turned seven. That was nearly all she though about. And she asked me if I was from heaven. She told me that the only one she had ever seen having gold eyes were the Greek Gods." He shook his head in disgust.

"Sometimes you humans have a fantasy beyond my pleasure. It scares me, what you can come up with." He shrugged. "People…humans," he corrected himself. "Thinks that everything that's supposed to be good, that seems good, is good. It never occurs you that Santa Claus may be the devil…" I interrupted him them.

"Santa Claus?" I asked in disbelieve. He gave me a glare and lifted his shoulders. "You never actually answered my question," I reminded him. A new silent came. I could hear him taking a few breaths before he paused. Then he sighted.

"Your hair smells good…no _you _smell good in this season. Not that you don't smell good everyday, it's just that I notice the smell more now. It's my senses that makes you more irresistible now than usual. It's like they're waking up, so much more stronger." He stopped then, letting his letters melt together so that I could hardly catch the last words.

"And it makes you sad," I mumbled, never taking my eyes of his perfection. "Not sad, just…weak. I feel weak, weaker than I usually do when I'm around you. I hate knowing that I want you…in so many ways." He sighted again, throwing the stone over the land, into the dark forest ahead of us. He stared at me now, and I looked away from his searching eyes.

"Do I make you sad now? Do I scare you?" He asked, his voice only a whisper, still so soft, like he song the words instead of speaking them. "You being you doesn't scare me," I said, simply matter of fact. He may have caught the double meaning in my words, because now he was suddenly right in front of me, putting his hands in mine." If I ever hurt you…" he trailed off, shaking his head.

"I promise, no I swear that I will never hurt you that way Bella…ever." His topaz eyes smiled at me, still dead serious. "How bad is it now?" I asked after a while. He was really smiling now, even his eyes. Holding my gaze, he moved closer to me, closer than he usually allowed. I sat stunned, my heart picking up a double speed to my great embarrassment. And so quick that I wasn't even positive he' d done it, his arms wound around me, his fingers on my neck, tracing a line down my cheekbone. My skin felt warm from his cold touch, my cheeks flushed as always when he was close. And then, the next thing I knew his forehead rested against mine, his face only inches away from mine.

I couldn't breathe, not to dimension talk. I could feel his breath hit me, so sweet. Then slowly, as not to startle me, he moved to lay his head against my chest. "Sometimes I hear a lullaby when your heart beats fast, like now," he murmured. As he moved up to my throat, I heard him inhale and then groan. "You're really not scared having me this close? I'm still waiting for you to go into shock you know." He'd pulled away, looking into my eyes again.

"More theories about my eyes?" I nodded, not able to find my voice yet. "Tell me…" He said, leaning in again. _You're making that very hard, _I thought for myself. Again I was grateful that he couldn't read my mind. "I'm not sure if I should…" He placed his long cold fingers under my jaw, so that I had to meet his gaze. "Bella," he breathed. "Please?" It was impossible to say no to this beautiful pleading voice. Even his eyes were pleading.

"You're dazzling me again," I mumbled. Confusion crept into his face. "I thought it was my smile that dazzled you…"

"Your eyes…your eyes dazzle me too. Another theory," whispered, my words nearly stuck in my throat. I knew he could hear me clearly anyway. "Stop it," I said irritated. "Mhm…" he said smiling, no, grinning.

"Would you tell me more theories if…I kiss you?" My eyes widened and I found it hard to breath again. Had I heard right? Did he really mean it, or was he just joking with me again? I searched in his eyes, but found no sight of humor. "Probably," I admitted, blushing deeply.

"Then, I guess it's worth a try," he whispered. I waited anxiously for the feeling to come, but another feeling took it's place instead, a new feeling. I knew I should be scared now, and back off, adrenaline should pump through my veins. But that feeling never came, instead another took it's place, and suddenly there was nothing else in the world that mattered. Suddenly all I wanted was right in front of me, staring at me, waiting for me.

My whole body responded to the feeling: was it desire? Or longing? What I knew for sure was that in the second that Edwards lips met mine, I knew that I loved him. Like, really truly loved him, and it was an amazing feeling. I'd never felt it before, yet I knew it so well. When he pulled back again, leaving be breathless, blood boiled in my lips. I would thought that he waited for me to start screaming and running away now.

"Edward," I breathed, my voice strange and weak, I was probably still infected my his kiss. "Yes?" he replied, his lips nearly moving. "I believe you have a soul…in your eyes." Then he leaned into me again, holding me tight while capturing my lips, and there was suddenly no more need for words!

* * *

**A/N: Just a short one-shot Edward and Bella. I've always had a weak spot about his eyes, and the meadow. So, what do you think? Leave a review for me guys, and maybe I'll write more one-shots about Edward&Bella. I totally adore them, and I love the books(Twilight is the best of course), but I'm not quite sure I'm able to write the characters well enough. I usually don't like reading Twilight fanfics at all(no offense), but that's mainly because i think Stephenie Meyer does a great job with them, and that it can't be compared with her work. BUT, I'll write some one-shots if ya'll like me to. I love the vampires, the Cullens of course and i like to experiece with them. Since Twilight is my favorite among the three that has been published(even if I think that Midnight Sun will be the best) I'll be writing from where the storie takes place then. This means no Jacob loving Bella, no wedding stuff...yeah, you got it. Then again, maybe the Volturi will have a place in them...not sure yet. Fist I need to know if you'll like me to write more...?**

**Okay, tell me...REVIEW!!**

**_-Christine_**


End file.
